Birthday Mishaps
by superhatgirl
Summary: Morgan happens to be a forgetful king. Amber is very organized. Can Morgan's family and friends organize a surprise party without him figuring it out? Rated K


_**A/N: It's May 5th! And y'all know what that means~! I have gotten a request (yet again, make sure to visit their profile because they have supported me a TON) from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness. I think I'm going to do another Morgan story today also with Morgan being female, but for now here we go! Btw: Amber is their oc, being his wife. If you want more info on who she is (like her background) visit their profile and find some stories on her. Thank you all and happy birthday Morgan!**_

_3rd person POV _

"Good morning, Morgan!", Amber chirped, hovering over her husband. "Is it really morning?", he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, silly! Remember what day it is today?"

Morgan shot out of bed. "The meeting with the nobles! Crud, I forgot! Did I already miss it?!", he said frantically. His wife giggled. "No, it isn't. Don't worry, I've taken the day off and ordered all of your meetings to be canceled."

"You WHAT?!" Amber rolled her eyes. "You seriously can't remember your own birthday?", she asked, shaking her head. Morgan looked confused. "It's my birthday today?" "Yes you silly! Now let me pick you out an outfit."

"I can choose my own clothing, you know.", Morgan commented, sitting back down in their bed. "You can? From my standpoint, you can't even remember your own birthday."

Morgan sighed, giving up. "Fine. Just don't pick something silly." "Duly noted~" Amber walked back with a casual type outfit.

The outfit was very simple. It was a blue tunic with black pants underneath. Amber skipped over to where they kept their shoes and picked out some leather boots.

"There you go! I still have a few things I need to do, so I'll leave you to it." She pecked his cheek and walked out of the room.

"She was in an oddly good mood.", Morgan muttered, changing out of his night clothes.

**That afternoon…**

_Morgan's POV_

Where could everyone gone to? Lucina is always up before everyone else and Amber should have been back from whatever she was doing by now. I forgot my own birthday, did everyone else too?

I sighed as I trudged to the kitchen. At least my wife remembered. There was that time when they all held an amazing celebration. Dad had always loved celebrations.

I guess I took after him too…

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I ran into a post in the hallway. "Ow...I guess I shouldn't expect them to do anything...or I should expect there to be more posts…"

Sadly, I walked to the kitchen to grab a snack. They really forgot?

Suddenly I heard something. It was a loud crash. I flipped around to see nothing. I guess it's just my imagination.

Then I heard a bang. "Shh!" "What the heck! Don't give us away, Lucina!" "You are being louder than me!"

"Umm…", I mumbled, scanning the room. I'm hallucinating…?

"Ok…? Maybe I should investigate.", I said aloud, checking in the cupboards and under the table.

No-one. Hmm...I really was hallucinating now. *Crash* "Amber! Stop it!" "You stop bumping into me!"

"He's already heard us by now…let's get on with it already…" "Fine, but I blame you!"

I shook my head. They were NOT sneaky. Or I was making things up. I couldn't decide.

"King Morgan~!", a voice called form the door. "Yeah?", I called back turning around. There was Anna smirking in the door jam.

"Did someone forget something?" I sighed and shook my head. "No. Amber told me this morning."

Anna sighed, "No not THAT. Remember? You said that you would help me prank today." I raised an eyebrow. "Umm, I don't ever remember saying that." Anna smiled, "Alright then. Well I guess I'm out. See 'ya later~!", she called, walking out of the kitchen.

"What was that for? Today is just getting weirder and weirder…"

"Happy birthday!", a bunch of voices yelled. Then I saw all of my friends and my sister and my wife jump out. Along with Iniabi. He was still little though.

"I'm sorry that we made you upset. We could never forget your birthday, daddy.", Iniabi apoligized, hugging me. I smiled. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean anything." Iniabi smiled. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Amber and Lucina ran over and joined the hug.

That evening we all got to see

fireworks. "Thank you my love.", I said contently as I wrapped my arm around my wife sitting next to me. "I wish I could make it better. I love you, Morgan."

"This is definitely enough. Besides how could I need a huge celebration when I have you?" Amber smiled and leaned into him. 'Best birthday ever', Morgan thought.


End file.
